The invention relates to a vibrator, especially inner vibrators, for compacting concrete etc. (construction material), having an unbalanced shaft that is driven by an electric motor with inner rotor mounted in the housing, the electric motor being insertable into the cylindrical interior enclosed by the housing mantle through an open end face, the electric motor having a cylindrical stator pack that is insertable with sliding fit into the housing mantle and that is secured against rotation relative to the housing mantle, wherein the housing mantle on the open end face is closeable by an upper housing part that is axially insertable into the housing mantle and in the closing position is secured against axial displacement within the housing mantle.
A securing of the stator pack against rotation is necessary for vibrators of the aforementioned kind because the counter torque acting during operation onto the stator pack would otherwise lead to a displacement of the stator pack in the circumferential direction of the housing mantle.
In the known vibrators of the aforementioned kind the stator pack is secured against rotation relative to the housing such that it is inserted under press-fitting conditions into the housing mantle. This requires a precise manufacturing of the inner surface of the housing mantle and the outer surface of the stator pack, the use of a press during mounting, and the use of a special removal device if demounting is required.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vibrator according to the preamble of claim 1 with which the stator pack and the inner surface of the housing mantle can be manufactured with greater tolerances as in the known vibrators and which is easy to mount and demount compared to the known devices.